


Healhedges

by CaptainGlitch



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Healhedges, Kinda, Romance, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGlitch/pseuds/CaptainGlitch
Summary: Poisoned status is never fun. After going through that, Jill needs some healing and time to relax a bit. The resident healer, Mist, takes the matter into her own hands.
Relationships: Jill Fizzart/Mist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Healhedges

**Author's Note:**

> I keep writing very canon compliant stories for a game hardly anyone can play... sorry  
> This one isn't really as canon compliant so, anyone who likes Gay Fire Emblem can enjoy, ya don't really need to have played the game, just keep in mind Ike doesn't like Jill but Mist really, *really* likes her (and healhedges are the shiny shrubbery that gives ya HP if ya stand on them)  
> Hope ya guys enjoy and happy fire emblem day :P

Jill manages to strike with her lance but the enemy also hits. It's not the mightiest of attacks but the opponent’s axe manages to leave a cut in her arm; a small one between the plates of her armor.

Jill still counts the skirmish as a win because other than the small wound she has managed to stay unharmed.

They march back to camp and Jill is already removing her armor when she notices.

The cut in her arm has acquired a purplish tinge and it explains why she is feeling sick. This is definitely a cut made by a Venin weapon. Jill has heard of them but this is her first time experiencing the symptoms first hand. Jill is a bit too self-conscious and wary to ask help of anyone in the army and no one seems to even look her way as she walks past them.

She has a bit of vertigo and every certain time she feels a fixed amount of stamina leave her body. She knows the poison from Venin weapons is only mortal if left unattended, so she runs to the healer’s tent hoping to find someone, anyone, but honestly if she had to choose she’d like to find Mist.

As if the Goddess herself had heard Jill’s plea, the girl is in a corner in front of a crate filled with vulneraries and making notes while whispering something to herself.

Jill doesn't really want to interrupt, but before she can walk away Mist turns towards her. The serious expression in her face immediately turns bright, but the smile in her face quickly vanishes after focusing on the arm Jill is clutching.

In barely a second, Mist mindset changes into her war healer mode and Jill has barely blinked when suddenly Mist is in front of her. She shoves Jill against a closed crate pushing her shoulders till she’s sitting and firmly takes her arm in both of her hands, her blue eyes sharply examining the purplish wound just below the elbow.

She grabs a nearby staff and Jill feels the magic coursing through her body.

Mist heals the cut with one use of her staff and then heals most of Jill's tiredness with one more use. She sighs and looks at Jill with warm eyes and finally says something.

"I don't have a restore staff to remove the poison completely, but the poison can't do you any mortal damage now, it should be enough to keep you out of danger until the poison vanishes from your body."

Mist seriousness fades as she puts away the staff and cleans her hands with a rag.

Jill nods slowly. And when she tries to stand up, the effort seems to be a bit too much and she can't help but wince.

"Want me to use the healing staff again?" Mist asks with more worry than Jill feels like she deserves, her warm hand clutching Jill’s shoulder with worry.

This time Jill shakes her head.

"You don't need to waste another use on that."

Mist is about to protest those words and tell her that nothing used on Jill is a waste, but Jill keeps talking.

"I feel good enough now, just a bit tired, I'll go rest in my tent and that will probably make me feel better."

Mist takes Jill's wrist to stop the girl before she leaves the tent.

"I know what will make you feel better!"

Mist pulls Jill outside and guides her in a seemingly random direction until they reach a corner of their camp filled with shrubbery.

"We used to have hedges like this outside our mercenary base in Crimea, Titania calls them Healhedges," Mist explains walking to a particular group of hedges.

Jill thinks they look just like the others at first, but after some careful consideration she concludes the hedges look slightly greener than the rest; their smell is also a bit stronger, and fresh, almost like peppermint.

"Here! Take a seat!"

Jill nods and obediently sits among the leaves and branches of the hedges. Mist seats next to her, her eyes focused on Jill's every move. They stay there for barely a minute; sitting in comfortable silence that Mist almost regrets breaking. Her worry for Jill's welfare wins over anything else, though.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Slightly, how long do I have to stay near them?" Jill asks. Her voice sounds raspy.

"For a while I guess, it varies from person to person but I'll stay with you as long as it takes," Mist assures.

That makes Jill's heart flutter, she grasps Mist's hand and squeezes with affection.

"Thanks, Mist," she whispers bringing Mist hand up to her lips to deposit a kiss on the girl’s knuckles.

"It's nothing," Mist replies lowering her gaze and smiling happily. That just tugs something in Jill’s chest and a smile appears on her own lips.

The silence wouldn’t usually bother any of them, but Jill feels like she needs to talk, she needs to say something so that her gesture isn’t just brushed off as something it is not. ~~~~

“You know, Mist,” Jill gets closer to Mist and lowers her voice to a whisper. Mist leans closer, if anything just so she doesn’t miss a word of what Jill is saying. “I love being with you even if we aren't talking or doing stuff.”

 _This is so nice_ , Mist thinks, she likes this feeling of sharing comfort with someone like Jill. She really adores being alone together with her and whispering words like secrets between them, in places where there’s no one else, like they’re the only ones in the world.

“I know I told you this already but, all my worries do disappear when I’m next to you, you make everything better.” Jill smiles and it looks so earnest and genuine it makes Mist’s heart beat so fast it starts to hurt a bit. ~~~~

Jill leans closer and waits, her breath fans over Mist’s reddening cheeks and for some seconds Mist just looks at Jill, her face so close she can even see a few freckles sprinkled over the bridge of the girl’s nose. And her eyes look so bright even if they look a darker shade of purple under the poor lighting...

Mist doesn’t have to think too much about it, she just closes the remaining distance and starts kissing Jill.

Her hands latch onto Jill’s cheeks, keeping her in place while she moves her lips against Jill’s for some seconds before breaking apart.

"Sorry, I just..." Mist doesn't look embarrassed or regretful, she's more apologetic than anything.

She doesn't get the time to say much because Jill is kissing her again, pulling her to her lap and sliding her arms over her waist.

The confidence suddenly disappears and Jill breaks the kiss and takes a turn at stuttering apologies.

"I, uh sorry, ah..."

Mist can only laugh, but not in a mocking manner, Mist's laugh is soft and soothing.

After some seconds, she looks at Jill and slides her hands through Jill's strong shoulders.

"Can we do it some more?"

Jill blinks a couple of times before looking away and nodding jerkily. Her hands move carefully through Mist's back.

The kisses are a bit forceful but they're both too eager to stop.

"I heard your brother's voice," Jill mumbles with alarm while pulling away from the kiss.

"My brother won't mind..." Mist replies breathless, against Jill's lips, trying to get back into the kiss.

"I'm not so sure. You should see the way he looks at me." Jill recalls Ike's gaze and makes a face after talking. It's a pained expression but not quite a wince.

"My brother looks at everyone like that, it's ok, he doesn't hate you," Mist assures, sliding her hands till they are holding Jill’s face.

"Not even if he knew I...?" Jill pauses before she puts her foot in her mouth.

Putting a name to the things they are doing is tricky. They are just kissing, but Jill is not sure if that is the only thing Mist wants to do. Jill is embarrassed to admit she wants more than kisses. Either way she swallows and chooses her words carefully before speaking.

"...if he knew what we were doing between the hedges...?"

Mist smiles and leans towards Jill, her arms surrounding the girl's shoulders.

"I'm a healer, and I'm just healing you," Mist laughs softly and leans forward to kiss Jill. She’s about to reach her destination when she hears it; her brother's voice calling out to her. He sounds close.

"Mist?"

Mist stands up and sees her brother, some steps away, not really looking in their direction.

"What is it, Ike?" She replies in the most normal voice she can muster. She can’t stop a nervous laugh from leaving her lips and she can see Ike raise a brow; he knows something's up.

"Mist, Rhys needs your help making inventory," Ike states stiffly. His left eye twitches almost imperceptibly. Oh, he so _knows_ something is up but for some reason he's not prying... yet.

"Can it wait?" Mist asks. Making inventory is important but not urgent and she's kind of in the middle of something right now.

Ike shrugs. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

There it is; Ike's trademark bluntness.

"Jill was feeling a bit sick so I was making sure she felt better."

Jill slowly stands up and acknowledges Ike's presence with a nod. Ike just looks at her with that cold stare that Jill has been getting from him since forever and then turns into a much warmer gaze when he focuses on his sister.

"It had to be here?" He’s still acting aloof with Mist but Jill would rather have that aloofness over the harsh coldness she seems to be getting from him.

"The heal hedges are here," Mist replies matter-of-factly.

Ike is about to say something, Mist just knows he's going to do one of those blunt complaints of his.

"I'll help Rhys with inventory," Titania pops from the trees behind them and places a hand on Ike's shoulder.

Ike wants to say something, Mist knows he's just looking for the right words to say what he's thinking.

"Mist, you've been working so much lately, just take tonight to relax," Titania addresses her with a smile... a knowing smile that makes Mist tense a bit. Did Titania see something?

"You're looking tense as well, Ike, you should rest too," Titania adds with a much more commanding voice.

Ike reluctantly accepts. He may be the general of a whole army now, but a part of him will always back down when faced with this authoritative side of Titania.

Both Ike and Titania leave the area although it's very clear that Titania is mostly dragging Ike by the shoulder.

Once they're out of sight, Jill sighs.

"So, your tent or mine?" Mist asks leaning onto Jill's shoulder.

"H-hold it, do still want to...?" Even when she hesitates, the idea of Ike finding out about them and sending one of his nasty glares her way is not that terrible right now though.

"I take my duties as a healer very seriously, not even my brother can get in the way of my healing process," Mist states with fake seriousness. Jill gulps very audibly. “We don’t have to do anything, I just want to spend time with you,” Mist adds, her eyebrows slowly scrunching with worry while she scans Jill’s face for any sign of hesitance.

Jill nods slowly and a shy smile grows in her face.

Mist smiles too and keeps walking ahead just to look at Jill over her shoulder to see the girl catching up to her.

"You're so red," Mist points out, stifling a laugh. 

Jill stops abruptly, her boots making noise against the leaves and dirt.

"Jill?"

Mist has barely turned around when she feels one hand surround her waist and another cup her cheek. And then Jill has placed her lips against Mist's.

"Now you're red as w--" ... _well..._

She can't finish her sentence because Mist is kissing her once more, her hands go under Jill's arms and latch onto her back in the most possessive hug Jill has ever been.

Jill doesn't want to let go, not even if Ike is watching them.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason my Jill always ends up poisoned in maps with Venin weapons while I don't have restore staff, so, more often than not I have to leave Mist next to her to keep her alive... since it happens to me too often I thought they both deserved to relax a bit and that was the inspiration to write this (it could probably fit between a lotta chapters in the game but hopefully I managed to make it vague enough so anyone can enjoy)  
> Let me know if ya liked it and if ya ship JillMist hope ya drop by to say hi!  
> Take care, guys!!


End file.
